She's Mine
by Shorty216
Summary: Jack and Kim wanted to keep their relationship a secret but realize that it might be a little to hard when Jerry asks Kim out.


I walked down the hall, keeping my head down so that it was harder to recognize me. I know I had to tell Jack and I knew he wasn't gonna be happy.

_"Hey Kim. What's up?" the Latino shouts as he approaches me. _

_"Hey Jerry. Nothin much." I replied._

_"So look," He began. "I ummmm, I was a..."_

_"What Jerry?" I asked slightly annoyed. _

_"Umm I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Jerry asked. I shook my head slowly._

_"I'm sorry Jerry but I don't like you like that." I replied. _

Now I can't be too mad at Jerry because he doesn't know. He doesn't know that Jack and I are completely in love. He doesn't know that we've been dating or 4 months now. That was something we decided to hide from everyone so was Jerry asking me out that wrong.

I continued to speed walk to my next class stopping only once to get the right books from my locker. I walked with my head down but still that one person was able to detect me. I can't say I'm surprised but I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Kimmy!" Jack shouted as I walked by. When I didn't stop to talk to him he realized something was up and chased after me.

"Kim wait up." He called as I walked faster. "Did I do something." He shouted. At that point I knew I had to stop. I didn't want Jack to assume anything.

"No I'm just in a bad mood." I said once he was able to catch up to me. He held out his arms for a hug. I walked into him and laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. If I had a bunch of books in my hand this would have been impossible but since I was going to study hall I only brought a pencil and some homework that I receive today.

"What happened." I was ready to tell him the whole story when the bell rang. I pulled away from him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll tell you later." I then made my way to study hall. I sat down at my assigned seat which happened to be at a table full of football jocks and cheerleading princesses. I'm a cheerleader also but these girls are the ones that you might find dating five guys at once or making out with someone in the janitors closet. Basically they're people like Lindsey and Donna. Donna's not all that bad but she has her moments.

After school I met up with Jack and we walked to the dojo.

"So what happened today?" Jack asked as we walked down the street.

"I was just on edge because Jerry asked me out today an-" I wanted to continue but Jack being Jack had to interrupt.

"Wait, Jerry, my best friend, asked you out?!" Jack yelled.

"Well yes and I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would react this way. You have to remember that Jerry doesn't know about use. We hid this from everyone." I told him.

"Yeah but even before I asked you out I told Jerry that I really, really liked you. He shouldn't have to know that we're dating to know that I love you." Jack said. When we reached the dojo we saw Jerry, Milton, and Rudy were already there.

"Jerry, why would you ask Kim out?!" Jack shouted as soon as he walked through the doors.

"Calm down bro. She didn't even say yes." Jerry said.

"Calm down." Jack repeated. "You want me to calm down when you just asked out the girl I love." I stood in the entrance blushing as Jack yelled.

"I thought you were over Kim." Jerry shouted back.

"Why would you think that?" Jack asked.

"Lyndsey told me that you asked her out today, I thought you just decided to give up on Kim or something." Jerry replied.

"I can assure you that I did not ask Lyndsey out." Jack said. "Why would she even tell you that?" Jack asked confused.

"I don't know, that's why I believed her. I mean, why would she lie about that." Jerry said. "Why do you even care so much?" He suddenly asked.

"Because." Jack began. "I just do. Wouldn't you care if you liked a girl and I knew but asked her out anyway?" Jack tried.

"No, I'm mean yes, but there's something else going. I would care but I wouldn't be like you." Jerry said. "There's something that we don't know." This typically happens, when we want Jerry to be to stupid to realize something he surprises us but when we need him to be smart he is to stupid.

"What are you talking about." Jack asked. There little to no confidence in his voice. He sounded like a comedian that was about to tell a terrible joke.

"Seriously Jack, I wouldn't even buy that." I jumped in.

"Just tell us man, there's no way you can get out of this one." Jerry tried. Jack glanced back at me and I nodded, silently telling him that is was okay.

"Fine, Kim and I are dating. We have been dating for 4 months." Jack said and suddenly it was like the world got brighter or something. Jerry, Rudy and Milton all started jumping up and down chanting 'Kick' which by the way yes Jack and I are aware of the meaning


End file.
